the flower plague
by Scythe-chan
Summary: That moment when a flower sprouted on his eye was the cue to the beginning of his refugee days. Only females and few male exceptions were vulnerable to the Flower Plague, with only three months to live. His benefactor a Midorima Shizuko, he bumps into a red-haired man who seeks to kill the victims, and that was the start to a sick desire. " I'll control you. " AkaKuro, AU, Twoshot


**Twoshot: the flower plague **

**Summary: That moment when a flower sprouted on his eye and hair was the cue to a blackout and the beginning of his refugee days. Only females and a few male exceptions were vulnerable to the Flower Plague, and it meant that they only had 3 months to find the cure before dying. His benefactor a Midorima Shizuko, he bumps into a red-haired man who seeks to capture all the Flower Plague victims, and that was the start to a desire and obsession for a certain Kuroko Tetsuya. AkaKuro, Kingdom!AU, TakaFemMido, Twoshot**

**Note: You know, I really enjoy making stories like this. I think this would have to fall into some category with " the smile merchant ", as I think that both of them have an eccentric yet attractive air about them. **

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Oh, this was the worst scenario ever imagined, yet his body was warped into such of his brain's ideas and thoughts. He closed his eyes slowly that itched too much for him to even bother to scratch to soothe the tingling sensations, and easily remembered the times when he saw the girls shriek at the flowers they loved and cooed at so much.

Flowers that were sprouting on their bodies, just like irritating weeds growing on the fields that the farmers of the Teiko Kingdom had detested with such a strong passion.

The girls pulled on the petals and tried to rid of it, but whatever they did only caused them to bleed profusely, and never did they want to experience that again. The flowers that they affectionately watered and put on as an accessory for their lovely, flowing hair was now merely a pest to their everyday life and appearance.

Kuroko Tetsuya opened his eyes again and shook his head to make the headache go away, his eyesight getting fuzzy. His heart beats faster, and that was not a speed which belonged to a jogger or a really energetic athlete.

It was a heartbeat rate fit for a sick patient.

He registered a pain that caused him to wince and his knees to buckle from the pressure. Once again, the usual for him these days, was his fingers reaching to scratch his left eye. He rubbed with intense force, but what he did not get was a temporary halt to the itching, he had received three petals protruding out of his sore eye.

One after another, the petals continued to grow until they finally formed a full and whole flower.

Kuroko could not see anything from his left eye. It was almost like his eye was replaced for the brown seeds of a flower.

Why are flowers so _terrifying_?

A sudden wind shook him, and soon the fragile and vulnerable Kuroko fell with an immense force on the grass, passing out white. The weird and fantasy-like experience gave him a bad nightmare, and it was dragging him to his demise.

_Leaves. _

_Flowers._

_Trees. _

_Fruits._

_Which one would you like to be dyed with, Kuroko Tetsuya? _

_With a flower as your eye, maybe some vines would do the trick? _

No.

**No.**

_**No.**_

He was so afraid.

" Hey, hey! Are you alright? Wake up! " Kuroko felt his shoulders being shook by gentle yet strong hands, and his eyes lazily opened up to see a blur image of a green-haired maiden. He blinked, before he got up slowly and looked at the female carefully.

With a face so attractive, it was a pity that half of her face was marred by the Flower Plague that was affecting the Teiko Kingdom recently. The left side of her appearance had flowers of all kinds, vines coiling around each other, and he saw a cherry blossom petal stuck on the side of her lips. She looked like a fairy that was lost and wandering, but with such a solemn visage, he believed she was more of the un-imaginary type.

She wore her hair in a single braid, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place at the bottom. The female donned a simple and long, black dress that was ripped into shreds on the ends, which Kuroko assumed to be for comfortable walking and running. Her left fingers were wrapped with bandages, and her glasses accentuated her appearance even further.

" What a pity.., " her firm and cold eyes softened into a shade of sadness. " You are affected by the Flower Plague, I see. "

" W-what is your name? " Kuroko asked quietly, in a volume that he thought the maiden would not be able to hear, yet her eyebrows arched in anxiety and pulled the man up with a grab of his wrist.

" Introductions aside, we will have to escape immediately! Let us go back to the trees and we'll talk there! " She spoke urgently, her head turning left and right to locate any stranger in sight. This was bad, she felt a presence, and if she did not hurry, maybe she would be killed by the Plague's ultimate murderer, the infamous Akashi Seijuuro who knew nothing but to eradicate anyone who was a burden to the Kingdom's growth and prosperity.

" Damn it! " She cursed after she threw a glance at Kuroko's confused expression. The maiden grabbed his arm and sprinted to their next destination, her eyes darting back and forth nervously to check for any discrepancies, and a sigh was let out in relief. The tall grass cut, scratched, and injured both of the Flower Plague victims' legs, but nothing was better than to escape from such a heavy and dangerous aura.

A silhouette appeared from the tree Kuroko had laid against after he had fainted. The silhouette soon became a visible man with fiery, crimson hair and armed with a rifle. It was the Plague's murderer, Akashi Seijuuro, and all he wanted to do was to capture and shoot the victims dead, so that nothing will be able to disrupt Teiko's success.

Even if they were the loyal citizens of the Kingdom.

Akashi smiled in a wicked manner, the corners of his lips turning into not a very friendly way of a smile. It was more of a smirk.

" The Flower Plague is dangerous.., " he began, watching the powder blue-haired victim with eyes that resembled a wild animal no adventurous man would want to touch and interact with.

" .. and thus I'll be the one to control _you_. "


End file.
